DNA sequences in the chromosome are transcribed into pre-mRNAs which contain coding regions (exons) and generally also contain intervening non-coding regions (introns). Introns are removed from pre-mRNAs in a precise process called splicing (Chow et al., 1977, Cell 12:1-8; and Berget, S. M. et al., 1977, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74:3171-3175). Splicing takes place as a coordinated interaction of several small nuclear ribonucleoprotein particles (snRNP's) and many protein factors that assemble to form an enzymatic complex known as the spliceosome (Moore et al., 1993, in The RNA World, R. F. Gestland and J. F. Atkins eds. (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.); Kramer, 1996, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 65:367-404; Staley and Guthrie, 1998, Cell 92:315-326).
Pre-mRNA splicing proceeds by a two-step mechanism. In the first step, the 5' splice site is cleaved, resulting in a "free" 5' exon and a lariat intermediate (Moore, M. J. and P. A. Sharp, 1993, Nature 365:364-368). In the second step, the 5' exon is ligated to the 3' exon with release of the intron as the lariat product. These steps are catalyzed in a complex of small nuclear ribonucleoproteins and proteins called the spliceosome.
The splicing reaction sites are defined by consensus sequences around the 5' and 3' splice sites. The 5' splice site consensus sequence is AG/GURAGU (where A=adenosine, U=uracil, G=guanine, C=cytosine, R=purine and/=the splice site). The 3' splice region consists of three separate sequence elements: the branch point or branch site, a polypyrimidine tract and the 3' splice consensus sequence (YAG). These elements loosely define a 3' splice region, which may encompass 100 nucleotides of the intron upstream of the 3' splice site. The branch point consensus sequence in mammals is YNYURAC (where N=any nucleotide, Y=pyrimidine). The underlined A is the site of branch formation (the BPA=branch point adenosine). The 3' splice consensus sequence is YAG/G. Between the branch point and the splice site there is usually found a polypyrimidine tract, which is important in mammalian systems for efficient branch point utilization and 3' splice site recognition (Roscigno, R., F. et al., 1993, J. Biol. Chem. 268:11222-11229). The first YAG trinucleotide downstream from the branch point and polypyrimidine tract is the most commonly used 3' splice site (Smith, C. W. et al., 1989, Nature 342:243-247).
In most cases, the splicing reaction occurs within the same pre-mRNA molecule, which is termed cis-splicing. Splicing between two independently transcribed pre-mRNAs is termed trans-splicing). Trans-splicing was first discovered in trypanosomes (Sutton & Boothroyd, 1986, Cell 47:527; Murphy et al., 1986, Cell 47:517) and subsequently in nematodes (Krause & Hirsh, 1987, Cell 49:753); flatworms (Rajkovic et al., 1990, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA, 87:8879; Davis et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270:21813) and in plant mitochondria (Malek et al., 1997, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 94:553). In the parasite Trypanosoma brucei, all mRNAs acquire a splice leader (SL) RNA at their 5' termini by trans-splicing. A 5' leader sequence is also trans-spliced onto some genes in Caenorhabditis elegans. This mechanism is appropriate for adding a single common sequence to many different transcripts.
The mechanism of trans-splicing, which is nearly identical to that of conventional cis-splicing, proceeds via two phosphoryl transfer reactions. The first causes the formation of a 2'-5' phosphodiester bond producing a `Y` shaped branched intermediate, equivalent to the lariat intermediate in cis-splicing. The second reaction, exon ligation, proceeds as in conventional cis-splicing. In addition, sequences at the 3' splice site and some of the snRNPs which catalyze the trans-splicing reaction, closely resemble their counterparts involved in cis-splicing.
Trans-splicing may also refer to a different process, where an intron of one pre-mRNA interacts with an intron of a second pre-mRNA, enhancing the recombination of splice sites between two conventional pre-mRNAs. This type of trans-splicing was postulated to account for transcripts encoding a human immunoglobulin variable region sequence linked to the endogenous constant region in a transgenic mouse (Shimizu et al.,1989, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 86:8020). In addition, trans-splicing of c-myb pre-RNA has been demonstrated (Vellard, M. et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. 89:2511-2515) and more recently, RNA transcripts from cloned SV40 trans-spliced to each other were detected in cultured cells and nuclear extracts (Eul et al., 1995, EMBO. J. 14:3226). However, naturally occurring trans-splicing of mammalian pre-mRNAs is thought to be an exceedingly rare event. The reaction mechanism of trans-splicing is believed to be nearly identical to conventional cis-splicing. It proceeds via the formation of a 2'-5' phosphodiester bond producing a `Y` shaped branched intermediate (equivalent to the lariat intermediated in cis-splicing).
In vitro trans-splicing has been used as a model system to examine the mechanism of splicing by several groups (Konarska & Sharp, 1985, Cell 46:165-171 Solnick, 1985, Cell 42:157; Chiara & Reed, 1995, Nature 375:510; Pasman and Garcia-Blanco, 1996, Nucleic Acids Res. 24:1638). Reasonably efficient trans-splicing (30% of cis-spliced analog) was achieved between RNAs capable of base pairing to each other, splicing of RNAs not tethered by base pairing was further diminished by a factor of 10. Other in vitro trans-splicing reactions not requiring obvious RNA-RNA interactions among the substrates were observed by Chiara & Reed (1995, Nature 375:510), Bruzik J. P. & Maniatis, T. (1992, Nature 360:692) and (Bruzik J. P. and Maniatis, T., 1995, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 92:7056-7059). These reactions occur at relatively low frequencies and require specialized elements, such as a downstream 5' splice site or exonic splicing enhancers.
In addition to splicing mechanisms involving the binding of multiple proteins to the precursor mRNA which then act to correctly cut and join RNA, a third mechanism involves cutting and joining of the RNA by the intron itself, by what are termed catalytic RNA molecules or ribozymes. The cleavage activity of ribozymes has been targeted to specific RNAs by engineering a discrete "hybridization" region into the ribozyme. Upon hybridization to the target RNA, the catylytic region of the ribozyme cleaves the target. It has been suggested that such ribozyme activity would be useful for the inactivation or cleavage of target RNA in vivo, such as for the treatment of human diseases characterized by production of foreign of aberrant RNA. The use of antisense RNA has also been proposed as an alternative mechanism for targeting and destruction of specific RNAs. In such instances small RNA molecules are designed to hybridize to the target RNA and by binding to the target RNA prevent translation of the target RNA or cause destruction of the RNA through activation of nucleases.
Until recently, the practical application of targeted trans-splicing to modify specific target genes has been limited to group I ribozyme-based mechanisms. Using the Tetrahymena group I ribozyme, targeted trans-splicing was demonstrated in E. coli. coli (Sullengen B. A. and Cech. T. R., 1994, Nature 341:619-622), in mouse fibroblasts (Jones, J. T. et al., 1996, Nature Medicine 2:643-648), human fibroblasts (Phylacton, L. A. et al. Nature Genetics 18:378-381) and human erythroid precursors (Lan et al., 1998, Science 280:1593-1596). While many applications of targeted RNA trans-splicing driven by modified group I ribozymes have been explored, targeted trans-splicing mediated by native mammalian splicing machinery, i.e., spliceosomes, has not been previously reported.